It can be appreciated that gambling establishments (e.g., casino, lottery or other lawful physical or online gambling establishments) have a desire to keep their players engaged and interested in their brand. Player loyalty clubs, “member's only” clubs, or similar programs are a common method used by gambling establishments to attempt to achieve this goal. Bonus play games and “second chance” games are another method that may be used by some gambling establishments to increase participation and brand interaction. These second chance games typically attempt to reward a player's losing efforts by making the player eligible to participate in a second chance drawing, contest, or event.
While player clubs can be a valuable tool for gambling establishments, the clubs typically are not very engaging and they do not provide an adequate incentive for players to regularly interact with the player club or the gambling establishment, especially regarding interactions beyond the actual act of gambling. Similarly, second chance games typically are not very interactive or engaging and they often do not generate a level of excitement or interest necessary to promote prolonged interaction with the gambling establishment or its brand. Even bonus play and predetermined games, can be constrained by gaming regulation, in order to achieve the broadest possible market, certain elements of gambling styled games may not be provided—these constraints can reduce entertainment value for a particular player.